


A Halloween Rabbit

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bunny!Minato, Happy halloween, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, M/M, Random WTF!Pairings, Slash, Somebody should really stop me, Threesome, Wall Sex, nobody's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look at him, Minato certainly didn't chose the costume. He just wasn't about to complain about what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Rabbit

_**Happy Halloween!** _ **This is a shameless excuse to write Uke!Minato porn. Please read on while I go blush in a corner somewhere.**

Title: A Halloween Rabbit  
Author: Gravity's Child  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairings: Any Dominant male/Minato  
Warnings: Nobody's dead, Minato gets fucked, Random WTF!Pairings, Slash, AU, Bunny!Minato

* * *

 

“ **No**. Absolutely not.”

“Aw, come on. You'd look good.”

“I said, NO.” Minato scowled darkly. “In any case, it's something that Anko would wear. And for that matter, stop trying to get me laid.”

Kushina shook her head and pushed the costume into Minato's arms. “Anko doesn't have the legs to pull this off and she knows it. You, on the other hand, do.”

“I don't care. I am not wearing this.” He dropped the outfit on the floor, gave it a distasteful look and crossed his arms, eyes narrowing into a dark glare. His lips at that point were little more than a thin line.

Her eyes darkened and she bent over to pick the costume up off of the ground. “You will wear this, especially if you want that new sealing kit I was going to get you.”

Minato hissed and glared harder at his soon to be ex-best friend. He _really_ wanted that sealing kit. But, and the question was, was it really worth wearing that abomination? Apparently it was. “Fine.” He ignored her squeal, “but not only will I blame you if something goes wrong, I want that new sealing kit and the new set of books that go with it.”

Kushina felt her jaw drop. Together those would total up to almost a years' worth of pay. Eventually she sighed and gave in. In the end it was worth it if she got to see Minato in the outfit she had chosen. “Alright.”

He smirked and gave the outfit another disgusted look. It wasn't what the outfit was, per say, but what it wasn't. It didn't cover enough. She shoved it into his arms and began to push him towards the bathroom. “Come on, the party starts in ten minutes. Go change.” As soon as he was in the room, she closed the door. The new Hokage could hear her skipping down the hallway, singing happily. He was so going to get her back for this. Perhaps poison of some kind?

Minato sighed and stared down at the outfit in his hands. It was a bunny. To be exact, it was a Playboy Bunny. He stripped slowly and pulled on the leotard, shifting the tail so that it was in place. It fit perfectly, and his eyes narrowed. Fishnet stockings with furred tops came next and he pulled them on as high as he could. Then came the gray, furry, half gloves. They went over his elbow and halfway up his arms. With a scowl, Minato stepped out of the bathroom. Kushina was waiting in her room dressed as a demon and she squealed. “I knew you'd look fantastic. Here!” She plopped a matching pair of rabbit ears on his head and activated the seals that would attach them.

The blond blinked and actually felt the ears shift, twitching slightly at every new sound. “What the,” he started only to cut off when Kushina swatted him lightly.

“Language. These will react and there's a seal that will dampen sound so they won't get overwhelmed.” She pulled away with a noise and began to rummage through her closet. “I know I put them somewhere.” Kushina hummed thoughtfully and leapt up to pull a shoe box from a top shelf. “AHA!” She whirled around and shoved the box into his hands. “Here, put these on.”

'These' turned out to be four and a half inch heels and Minato felt himself blanch. “Absolutely not.”

She smirked. “Full costume or I don't have to pay up.” He scowled and sat down to slip them on. They, again, fit perfectly and he gave her an accusing look.

“You planned this.”

Kushina gave him an innocent smile, one that Minato didn't believe for a second. “I don't know what you're talking about. Now, stand up and get used to walking in them.” He hissed at her again and grabbed her arm to use as a brace. Surprisingly enough, and much to his inner annoyance, it didn't actually take long for Minato to get used to the heels. Being a high ranking shinobi gave him impressive balance and made it easy for him to adapt to the heels. Kushina let out a low whistle. “Man, you're adjusted fast.” She then glanced at the clock and gasped. “Shit, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!” She grabbed him by the arm and triggered a Shunshin. They vanished in a small puff of smoke.

**oOo**

The two of them reappeared outside of the Uchiha compound and Minato stumbled slightly before he could catch his balance. Kushina smirked. “You look fabulous.” He gave her a dirty look and followed her up to the door. She knocked and it was opened immediately by Anko.

The insane kunochi cackled gleefully when she saw Kushina. Minato, thankfully, was overlooked. “Sugar!” she cooed out. “You look amazing!”

A slender smile crawled up the red-head's face. “Thanks, Anko. But Minato looks better.”

She turned her head to look at the Hokage and stared. “My, my, my,” she purred out and slunk towards him. “What do we have here? A juicy rabbit.” Minato began to back up. Kushina caught her by the tail and the purple haired woman yelped in pain. “Fine, I'll leave him alone. Do be careful, darling. There are several other people here already besides myself and if you're not careful, you'll be jumped.”

Minato swallowed and followed Anko and Kushina inside. To tell the truth, he wasn't all against being jumped. He just hoped that they'd let him take off his heels first. And possibly find a room where no-one else was around. He stepped into the living room ahead of Anko and headed towards the punch table. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he could head home early.

Much to the blond's dismay, there was already someone there at the punch table. It was the current head of the Uchiha family, Fugaku. And to make matters worse, Madara was there was well. Fugaku was dressed as a Sorcerer and the elder of the two was a Vampire. It suited them. The two Uchihas were talking amiably and just as Minato was turning to get away from them, he was spotted by the elder of the two. A low chuckle caused his ears to twitch and turn towards the sound and his heart sank. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Minato turned and plastered a smile across his face. “Uchiha-sama. Fugaku-san. I was not expecting you here. I thought you would be at the door greeting people.”

Madara glanced at his outfit and smirked. “Anko has taken over. I wasn't about to argue. Congratulations on becoming the Hokage, Minato-kun. Are you going to pick advisers, or are you just going to stick with the ones Sarutobi had?”

“I'm going to pick new ones. There's something about Danzo just makes my skin crawl.” He paused and glanced at Fugaku. The man seemed preoccupied, but he jerked to attention at Minato's next sentence. “Fugaku-san, would you be one of them? With your Police Force, you'll know what is going on in the Village.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “I'd be honored.”

Minato picked up a glass of alcohol and made his escape. He didn't notice both pairs of dark eyes bleeding into the Sharingan. Nor did he notice when they began to spin widely, carefully tracking the way his hips swayed from side to side as he walked. Madara took a drink from his glass and licked his lips free of any remaining alcohol, eyes flickering to the side as he glanced at his descendant. Fugaku blinked, red eyes spinning away as he thought. “If you will excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat.” The younger Uchiha nodded politely and slipped away to follow their newest Hokage. Madara blinked before picking up another glass of alcohol and sipping at it. He hummed thoughtfully and tossed the rest of the glass back. _Now_ , he thought, _to find a certain rabbit_.

**oOo**

Minato let out a low sigh of relief as he slipped down an abandoned hallway almost an hour later. His feet were starting to hurt and he wanted to remove the heels. “Damn you Kushina for making me wear these things,” he muttered, opening the door he knew led to the Uchiha Clan's parlor. There was a fireplace in there, along with a big comfy chair that he could sneak a nap in. He slid the door closed behind him and immediately discarded his shoes, flopping down into the chair and rubbing his sore feet. “Oh thank fuck,” he muttered, “my feet are killing me.”

“I didn't realize heels hurt quite so much.” Minato's head snapped up. Fugaku stood in the doorway with two plates in his hands, his staff tucked under his arm. “Here, I brought you something to eat.”

The blond was immediately suspicious, but accepted graciously and took the plate. He was hungry. “I am never going to mock Kushina for her pain again.” He picked up a small chunk of chicken and stuck it in his mouth, purring softly as the flavors washed over his tongue. “Damn, I've said it before and I stand by it now, you guys have the best chefs.”

Fugaku paused, his fork halfway to his mouth, and nodded. Then he sighed and set his plate aside on a nearby table. “It is good, but I'm in the mood for a different kind of meat this evening.”

Minato glanced at him, suddenly suspicious. “Oh? What kind of meat?”

Red, spinning Sharingan eyes focused on the Hokage. “Rabbit.”

There was a yelp as the blond digested the information. “What?” He immediately jumped to his feet and backed slowly away from the leering Uchiha. “You're not going to eat me, are you?”

Fugaku stood up and licked his lips. “Oh, I'm going to eat you alright. That, and so much more.” He crossed the distance between them in several gigantic strides and sealed their lips together in a fiery kiss before pulling back to look Minato in the eye. “But only if you'll let me.”

Red spread along Minato's cheeks and he ducked his head slightly, refusing to look Fugaku in the eye. “I'm not prepared or anything.”

“With a costume like this, you should have been.”

“I wasn't planning on going like this, but _someone_ disposed of my original costume.”

“Uzumaki-san, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Minato growled. “I'm going to do something to her the moment I get a chance.”

Fugaku's chest rumbled with laughter. “Fortunately I keep the rooms well stocked.” He moved over to a painting on the wall and shifted it aside to reveal a small hole in the wall. Inside were several bottles of lubricant along with a few different toys. “But only if one knows where to look.” The brunet removed a bottle of lubricant and let the painting fall back into place before turning around. Red eyes were nearly black with their intensity, the tomoe spinning as fast as they possibly could. Minato just knew that Fugaku was recording this. “Now then, how do you want to be taken? Over the chair? The table? Riding my cock?” He stepped closer and cupped the blond's groin. “Or would you rather I pin you and fuck your ass into the floor?”

Minato let out a breathless noise and shook his head, rather stunned by the filthy things the Uchiha head was saying. “I...” he began only to pause as his breath hitched in his throat. Fugaku was watching him carefully, red eyes burning with a lustful stare. “I.... whatever is fine. I haven't done anything in a long time, though.”

The brunet huffed. “It just means I'll have to take my time stretching you.” Minato's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. Fugaku glanced at him and popped open the bottle of lubricant. “Now, be a good little rabbit and bend over the table for me.” Flustered, and very aroused, the blond did as he was told, spreading his legs wide to give the other room. “Oh, I like this,” Fugaku muttered as he pulled the leotard out of the way and dropped the bottle of lube onto the table. “Very easy access to your wonderful ass.” He smacked his free hand against the pale flesh, lips curving up when Minato yelped softly. He picked up the bottle again and pressed its mouth against the blond's puckered hole before squeezing.

Minato yelped again, eyes widening as he felt the cool, slick gel enter him. It dribbled out and ran down his inner thighs, leaving an glistening trail behind. Then came the fingers, poking and prodding as they stretched him far more open than he had ever been. Minato gasped, hips jerking as they brushed against his prostate and he tilted his head back to glance at Fugaku. “Come on,” he wiggled his ass as best as he could and earned a sharp slap in return.

“Fine,” Fugaku snapped and undid his trousers enough to pull out his cock. “Don't whine if it hurts.” He lubricated it swiftly and lined it up, laying his hands on Minato's hips and steadying him as he pressed in. The blond whined, shifting his weight back to take more of that wonderful cock. It was so filling, everything he had ever needed and wanted, right there in that moment. Minato dropped his head against the table and panted, lips parting in his attempt to suck in air. Neither of them noticed when the door opened and then closed. They did, however, notice when the newcomer spoke.

“When you said that you were going to get something to eat, I didn't think you meant this,” Madara said from where he was enjoying the view.

Minato's head snapped up, eyes widening in stunned horror. Here he was, pinned across a table with Fugaku's cock buried in his ass, panting and moaning like a whore. All in front of one of the original founders of Konoha, too. He was _never_ going to live this down.

Fugaku just huffed softly, but didn't pause what he was doing. “I said I was getting something to eat. I never said what.” He hummed thoughtfully and thrust again, tearing a rather ragged gasp from Minato's throat. “Will you be joining us? I seem to remember you having a fondness for rabbit.”

Madara let out a thoughtful hum and licked his lips. “I shall have him after you are done.” He stalked over to the abandoned chair and sank into it, Sharingan eyes recording the event in front of him. His descendant upped the pace of his thrusts, pinning Minato to the table with his weight as he rocked in and out. Minato felt his brain stutter and crash when Madara's words registered. Here he was, being fucked senseless across a table by Fugaku, and then he was going to be taken by Madara himself?

There was _no_ possible way for this evening to get any better.

The blonde shivered, whining deep in the back of his throat as Fugaku denied him his orgasm again and rocked back just as the Uchiha head filled him with seed. He pulled out with a low groan and smacked the blond's ass. Minato jerked, muscles automatically clenching and Fugaku let out a noise when his cum began to drip out. “Keep it in, lovely.”

Minato keened, disliking how empty he felt, and rocked back slightly when a second set of hands were placed on his hips. Madara chuckled low in his throat. “Sit down, Fuguku, and let me take care of this lovely rabbit. It's been a long time since I've last had any this fresh.” He grabbed the abandoned bottle of lubricant from the table and slicked himself up before thrusting deep into Minato's heat. The blond arched when Madara bottomed out, hips snapping flat against his flesh. He was definitely bigger than Fuguku, enough so that Minato felt the familiar burn as he was stretched even wider. His lips parted, tongue appearing and Fuguku let out a noise.

Something thick bumped against his lips and Minato glanced down to note that Fugaku was pressing his, again, erect cock against his mouth. “Suck, little one. You make such pretty noises, but I can think of a better use for your mouth.” The blond lapped at the head and listened to the Uchiha's sharp intake of breath before taking it into his mouth completely.

From behind him, Madara hummed appreciatively and upped the speed of his thrusts. Minato jerked forward with each thrust, gasping around the cock filling his mouth each time his prostate was struck, and whining deep in his throat whenever his orgasm was denied.

The only warning he got was Madara gripping his hips tightly and thrusting forward hard enough to nearly shove Minato onto the table. More thick liquid flooded his insides, but the blond was concentrating too much on not choking on Fugaku's orgasm to really take notice. He pulled back, thick strands of cum connecting his mouth to the cock in front of him and Minato carefully began to lick it clean. Madara continued thrusting through his orgasm and finally let the new Hokage reach his own.

The blond collapsed against the table, nearly shivering in his pleasure and watched as the two Uchihas looked over their work with smug grins. “You look wonderful like that,” Fugaku purred out. He paused when the wards over the main room flashed in alarm. “Oh dear, we're going to have to kick Anko out.” He quickly pulled his clothing into a semblance of order and smirked.

Madara tucked his cock back into his pants and fixed his clothing. “Very well,” he said. “Have a good evening Minato-san. You may take as much time as you need in here. Enjoy the rest of the party.” The two of them turned and vanished from the room. Minato let out a low sigh and shifted his weight, running chakra through tired muscles. Hopefully no-one would come near until he had recovered enough to be coherent. Both Fugaku and Madara had been very good at making him lose his mind.

The door slid open, but he didn't look up, too exhausted to move. “Hey, Hiashi, look what I found! A rabbit! And it's a pretty one, too.” Minato inwardly groaned. _Not the Hyūga twins. Not while I'm still mostly incoherent from pleasure._ He sighed and managed to lift his his head enough to look Hizashi in the eye. The man was dressed like an Elf from the Lord of the Rings. Elrond to be exact. Minato was willing to bet that his twin was Thranduil.

“Not now, go away.”

The response came from further down the hall. “A rabbit? In here?”

Hizashi's lips twitched up into a feral smile. “It's already been eaten, I see. Looks exhausted.”

Hiashi poked his blond head into the room and took note of the panting Minato still collapsed over the table. “Ah, good evening Hokage-sama.” He sniffed the air and smirked. “Someone was busy.” Minato had been right. He was Thranduil.

The younger of the twins moved around until he could see Minato's ass. “Ooh, lookie here, Hiashi. He's been fucked. Quite recently, too.”

“Really?” Hiashi strode around and glanced at the cum dripping slowly out of the blond's stretched hole. “Well. So he has. Should we do something about it?”

“You mean other than take advantage of the situation?”

The twins glanced at each other and licked their lips. “We do so like rabbit.”

Minato's brain fried itself for the second time that evening and his eyes widened. “What?”

Hizashi knelt down and smoothly pulled their lips together into a kiss but pulled back immediately. “You taste like cum.”

The blond gave a horse laugh. “I just sucked someone off. Of course I taste like cum.”

Hizashi's eyes flickered towards his sibling's own. “Who?”

Minato rolled his eyes and managed to pull himself upright. More seed dripped out of him and he grimaced slightly. “Fuguku. Both him and Madara took me. Seems that they're fans of rabbit.”

The twins stared at him with wide eyes. “You got fucked by Madara? Wow. Lucky. Apparently he's amazing in bed.”

“Fuguku's big but Madara is bigger. Now, are you going to have your way with me or not?”

They glanced at each other and smirked. Hiashi strode forward. “As the eldest of us two, it's only fair that I get Minato first.”

“Fine with me. I want to fuck that pretty mouth,” Hizashi said even as he busied himself with undoing his robe.

Minato shifted so that he was bracing himself over the table again and glanced behind him. Hiashi had smoothly undone the laces on his trousers and was now stroking himself languidly. He smirked. “You're so wet that I probably won't need lubricant.” He scooped up a thick blob of cum and smeared it over himself before moving into position and thrusting in. “Shit,” he muttered. “Even after two rounds and a cock that is bigger than myself, you're still tight.”

“Ran chakra through me,” Minato keened, shifting his weight and enjoying the way the Hyūga moved. Hiashi thrust deep inside of him, slamming into his prostate with precise movement. Hizashi shifting in front of him and pressed the head of his cock to the blond's mouth. Minato took it in, sucking greedily, and humming deep in the back of his throat. The twins groaned softly and activated their Byakugan and began tapping certain points on his body.

Minato arched with a scream, eyes dilating completely as the amount of pleasure he had been feeling skyrocketed. His body tightened, muscles spasming as he reached his second orgasm. Hiashi let out a groan and swore as he came, the blond's body milking him dry. He pulled out and moved to the nearest chair. “Shit.”

Hizashi snorted and took his place, easily sliding into the over stimulated Minato. He started a fast pace, knowing that he wasn't going to last very long. Not with the way the blond's ass was squeezing him. He slammed in particularly deep and his smirk widened each time Minato arched in pleasure. The brunet shoved his hair out of his face and buried himself to the hilt, feeling his cock twitch as he reached orgasm. Hizashi pulled out and pressed his cock to the blond's face. “Clean me.”

Minato did as he was told, sucking it clean of cum and watching as Hizashi tucked it away. Hiashi was already standing by the door.

“You should come back to the party, little rabbit,” Hizashi said with a grin. Both Hyūgas looked like they hadn't just has sex with him. Minato decided that he hated them a little.

Minato shook his head. “Maybe. I'm really sore and would like to go home. Plus I'd have to wear those damn heels. The twins laughed and stepped out of the room. Minato pulled himself to his feet and winced as more seed began to dribble out of him. Four loads from four separate people in the span of two hours, and he was exhausted. He slipped the leotard back into place and moved the fuzzy tail into position. Thankfully the thing was black so it would hide any stains. “Now, where did I leave those heels?” He spotted them where he had first thrown them and slipped them back onto his feet before walking over to the door.

He opened it and stepped into the hallway, glancing down it before completely slipping out of the room and beginning to walk. But the blond hadn't gone more than a few steps when he was grabbed and pressed up against the wall. A low growl rumbled in his ear and sharp teeth nipped at the shell. “What do we have here? Dinner, I see.”

“Good evening, Hatake-sama.” Minato recognized that voice. Hell, he taught the man's son. “Do you need something?”

“Yes actually, I do. Do you particularly mind if I eat you? I am, after all, a Werewolf.” Minato shook his head and felt when Sakumo tugged the leotard out of the way. The man smirked when he saw Minato's hole. “Naughty, naughty. Someone's been very busy.” There was the shuffling of clothing and the blond didn't even wince when he felt something thick slide into him.

“Ah!” Minato let out a gasp when the Hatake slammed into his prostate. Sakumo wasted no time in sending him back into Gooey Mess territory and Minato braced himself against the wall. The heels did not help. He shifted back to meet every single one of the elder male's thrusts and concentrated on not screaming his pleasure to the sky.

Sakumo apparently had been really aroused already as he lasted nowhere near as long as the others. He spilled deep within Minato and pulled out with a growl, nipping at the blond's neck as he went. “Thanks, love.” He knelt and tugged the blond's cock out enough to suck him to orgasm and tucked him away before disappearing in a _Shunshin_. Minato leaned against the wall and sighed.

“Please let that be the last,” he muttered. “I'm so tired that I don't think I could put up a fight.”

Which, of course, led to what happened next.

“Absolutely not,” Minato spat, pressing back against the wall in an attempt to get away. The jonin in front of him was so drunk that he was _not_ taking the hint. The blond didn't care. If that asshole said _one_ more word, he was going to become a stain on the floor. _What was his name? Myiki? Nyumi? Mizuki? Something like that._

“Come on, sugar,” the man leered. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Minato's arm. The blond attempted to shake him off, but the man was persistent. He moved closer, tugging at the leotard. “I saw you giving out for the Hatake. Why not do the same for me?” His eyes flashed. “Comply, or we can do this the hard way.”

Minato hissed in fury and swiped at the man, wincing when his outfit was torn. He stumbled slightly in his heels, cursing Kushina for the nth time for making him wear them, and attempted to pull the now ruined leotard back into place.

“What is going on here?.” Minato had never in his life been more glad to see the Sannin.

The man's head snapped up. “Nothing, Orochimaru-sama. We'se just entertainin' ourselves.”

Golden eyes narrowed and a single brow rose up. “Oh really? Well, if that's the case, then you can kindly shove off.” Kusanagi gleamed in his hand, completing the man's samurai costume. The jonin, no matter how drunk he was, got the hint and took off, vanishing down the hallway. “You are alright, are you not?”

Minato let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded slowly. “I'm going to have to change. His head jerked up when the Sannin dropped his outer robe over his shoulders, leaving the elder male in little more than trousers and a pair of boots. He clutched it closer, inhaling the scent and relaxing slightly. The man, no matter what the rumors said, had just saved him. And for that, Minato was grateful. Enough so that he was relaxed around the other.

He shifted slightly, feeling Sakumo's cum trickling out of him and immediately tightening his control over his muscles. Orochimaru's eyebrow rose and a knowing look crossed over his face. “Hands on the wall, little rabbit,” he said as he snatched away the outer robe.

“What?”

Orochimaru smiled and it was a predatory one, filled to the brim with sharp teeth. “I am a serpent, and it is well known that serpents eat rabbits.”

Minato shifted and pressed his hands against the wall, his head twisting so that he could look over his shoulders. The Sannin placed his left hand on his ass and hooked his thumb on the edge of the now torn fabric before pulling it out of the way to reveal his stretched and cum-filled hole. “Well,” he purred out, golden eyes gleaming, “someone's been busy. From the amount of seed here, I'd say you've taken three or four separate loads tonight.”

“One more person than that,” Minato gasped out, his over sensitized body quickly leaping to attention as the Sannin rubbed his finger against the blond's stretched rim.

Orochimaru's lips quirked. “Five?” He let out a mocking noise. “You slept with five people?”

“Three and a set of twins. All were damn good lays. Apparently rabbit is a bit of a favorite around here.”

He received laughter. Orochimaru glanced down at him and smirked. “Well then, shall we add my name to your list?”

Minato shook his head. “Not unless you've got a bed you're willing to use. I'm exhausted and I'd like some rest.”

“We can retreat to my place, then. No-one will be bothering us there.”

The Hokage glanced back at the elder male and made a split second decision. “Sounds fine to me.”

Orochimaru triggered a _Shunshin_ and the two of them vanished in a pile of leaves.

**oOo**

They reappeared in the Sannin's living room and Orochimaru smoothly guided the blond to his own bedroom. “Feel free to use the shower,” he called out and began sorting through his drawers to find clothing that would fit the smaller male. Minato blinked and nodded and disappeared through the door to wash all of the seed out of him.

When he came out of the bathroom wearing little more than a towel, there was clothing waiting on the bed. Minato pulled it on, a little surprised by how well they fit. The pants were a little long, as were the sleeves of the shirt, but otherwise they fit fine. Noting that the older male wasn't around, he poked his head out of the room and began to follow his nose.

Orochimaru was cooking in the kitchen when Minato came in and the blond's stomach rumbled at the smell of food. “Sit down at the table. Want any tea?”

“Yes please,” Minato murmured as he sat down, wincing slightly when his body protested. “Tea sounds lovely.” A full cup was placed in front of him, along with two Ibuprofen. “Thank you. I'm really sore.”

“Shouldn't have had so much sex then.”

“I think it was less of the sex and more of the size. Madara-sama is very big.”

The Sannin nearly dropped the plates he had been holding. “You slept with Uchiha Madara?”

“And Fugaku, too.” Minato hummed. “And now that I think about it, so are Hiashi and Hizashi. Sakumo as well.”

Orochimaru shook his head. “So you slept with the Uchiha Clan head, his ancestor, twin Hyūgas, and the Mutt? All in one night?”

Minato nodded. “Yes.”

“And here I thought Jiraiya was bad.” The blond gave him a fowl look and he laughed softly. “Relax. I know you're nothing like my teammate. In any case, it seems like you were the one being jumped. But with that costume, I really don't blame the others.”

“I blame Kushina. Her and I made a deal. I wear this and she has to buy me the newest sealing kit and book set. It's a years worth of pay on her part.”

Orochimaru laughed. “Of course you would only do it for Fuinjutsu. Not that I blame you.” He pulled a container out of the fridge and hesitated slightly.

Minato took one look and let out a gasp. “Is that Eggnog?”

The Sannin froze, shifting so that his body was protecting the container. “Yeeessssss?”

“Gimme! That stuff's amazing!”

He sighed in relief. “Oh, thank Kami. You like it, too. Jiraiya hates the stuff.”

“What?” Minato gasped. “I am so telling Kushina. She'll kill him.” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, undoing the seals for his ears as he went. They vanished into thin air. “We can drink gallons of Eggnog together. You should join us the next time we do it.”

“Fair warning, I can easily drink a gallon by myself.”

Minato smirked. “I wouldn't expect anything else.”

Orochimaru brought over the food and filled two large glasses to the brim with Eggnog before bringing them over to the table. “Enjoy. We'll eat first, then I'll have you later. Rabbit is a personal favorite of mine.”

Laughter was his response. “Kushina's gonna die when I tell her about this.”

“Is she?”

A kiss. “Yes.”

* * *

 

**Eee hee hee. I kind of chickened out of writing the last sex scene, but I was growing tired of writing this and I wanted to post it before Halloween was over. So, have some Minato being fucked by multiple people.**


End file.
